


I Must Be Out of My Mind

by joshlyman



Category: & Juliet - Martin/West Read, Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Bodyswap, Everyone Needs A Hug, Lance is Not a Good Person, Magic, Magic Quill Does Things, Misunderstandings, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlyman/pseuds/joshlyman
Summary: Romeo has come back from the dead and is still head over heels for Juliet. Francois is conflicted between his feelings for his fiancée (again, Juliet) and May, someone he bumped into at a party. When Anne Hathaway breaks Shakespeare’s quill and releases his hold on the story, the quill decides to take matters into its own hands and causes Romeo and Francois to see things from a new perspective.Will the two boys be able to fix things before the impending wedding day? Or will misunderstandings continue to cause chaos in Paris, the City of Love?
Relationships: Anne Hathaway Shakespeare/William Shakespeare, Francois/May (& Juliet), Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague
Kudos: 2





	I Must Be Out of My Mind

This fic hasn't been written yet but it will be eventually!


End file.
